Over Thinking
by Franklet
Summary: Oneshots of insignificant length and drabbles, all centered around Lily & James Potter. Ranging in theme and date, from tragic to fluffy!
1. Crash

**Disclaimer:** none of the characters in this fic are mine )

**A/N:** so these are for the 100prompt challenge over at LJ. I'll be posting these in several places :) it's the first time I've done something like this and I'm quite excited. Reviews would be lovely.

* * *

**Prompt 001: Crash**

She watched with her heart in her mouth. She wouldn't admit it to anyone – no she was still telling people that they were just friends. Good friends, perhaps, the best of friends. She loved him like a brother. Of course, she didn't think most people wanted to jump their brothers and kiss them senseless in the broom closet, but that's what Lily told people, and that was the story she was sticking to. So she sat in the stands with her friends, watching as James Potter and Sirius Black flew around the Quidditch Pitch, being (in her opinion) imbeciles. Judging by the awed "oohs" of the rest of the people watching, they were rather impressed by their antics and weren't in the least bit worried that they might both fall to their possible death or critical injury.

"What are – why are they – aren't they – how can they not – oh my goodness!" Lily buried her face in Marlene's shoulder, refusing to watch as James and Sirius sped towards the 3 goals at one end of the pitch.

"Oooh" Marlene exclaimed, "they just flew through the goal hoops Lily! That was absolutely brilliant."

"Brilliant!" Lily squeaked, face white with fear. "Brilliant! What if they hadn't made it! They would've fallen! Fallen to their deaths! Their deaths Marlene!"

Lily's friend chuckled and patted her head. "Don't worry about Lils. Those boys are in more danger in a Herbology classroom. Speaking of Herbology, have you done that essay yet? 4 feet on some plant or another –"

"Well honestly Marlene!" Lily snapped, "it's a herbology class, what did you expect? An essay on cars?"

"I have no idea what cars are, but I'm going to assume they have nothing to do with plants, " Marlene informed Lily, glaring at her, " and I'd also like to add that just because you're worried about your husband getting hurt –"

"He's not my husband!" Lily hissed, waving her hand in Marlene's direction, eyes fixed on James' distant figure.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Say what you want Lily. But just because you're worried about _James_ getting hurt doesn't mean you have to snap at me."

"I honestly don't understand where people get the idea James and I fancy each other when it's perfectly clear we're just good friends, " Lily continued, completely ignoring what Marlene had been saying. "I mean, yeah, he fancied me in 5th year but that was years ago, he must've gotten over it by now, And I never fancied him, so really, it makes no sense that the entire year is convinced we're secretly going out with each other and snogging during patrols – _what_ is so funny Marlene?"

Lily turned to face her friend, who was giggling furiously. "Oh…nothing…" she gasped, refusing to look Lily in the eyes, "it's just…oh you wouldn't find it funny."

"I might!" Lily said indignantly, "I have a very fine sense of humour I'll have you know."

"Oh don't tell me you're still caught up on what that Slytherin said?" Marlene sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I swear Lily, you'll be the death of me one day. All this mumbling about James and how much you don't fancy him and your constant worrying about what other people think of you – "

"I don't care what people think of me!" Lily said, nose up in the air, "they can think what they want."

"So you tell me," Marlene said, grinning, "but what if I told you that Clarissa Carlingford in Ravenclaw told Mary that she thought you were a supremist bitch?"

Lily finally tore her gaze away from the two boys (now doing figure eights around each other) and gaped at her blonde friend, twin spots of red appearing on her cheeks. "A supremist _what_?" Lily demanded. "I'll kill her. How dare she say something like that about me! Where is she? Clarissa Carlingford!" Lily jumped to her feet and started scanning the crowd for the blonde 6th year.

"Lily," Marlene sighed, "Lily, sit down. You're not going to kill Clarissa. You wouldn't even jinx her. Why do you even care what she said? She's just some swotty 6th year who needs a good kick up the bum."

"But – "Lily protested, slapping away Marlenes hands as they tried to tug her back down, "but I would jinx her! I'd jinx her so badly she wouldn't know what hit her! And that'd teach her to call me a supremist – well – I just – MERLIN WHAT ARE THOSE BOYS DOING!"

'Those boys' appeared to flying at each other from opposite sides of the Quidditch pitch. Lily couldn't see from this distance, but there was no doubt in her mind that they were both grinning like maniacs. The rest of the crowd was cheering the boys on, shouting and clapping, waiting eagerly to see who would win.

"Are they – are they playing CHICKEN?!" Lily exclaimed, outraged. "Are the honestly playing chicken on brooms? 20 feet in the air? On brooms? With nothing to stop them if they fell? Marlene!" Lily turned to the girl, who was trying her hardest not to laugh, "Marlene, please tell me that I'm delusional and I'm not watching James and Sirius fly towards each other on two broomsticks?"

Marlene, however, had lost all control and was now laughing so hard that tears were coming down her cheeks. Lily was confused – she honestly didn't see how their two friends flying towards their imminent death was hilarious in the slightest bit – what if James died before she got a chance to kiss him! Or hug him! Or run her hands though his hair and tug on it and let him know that he was hers!

Lily started to run down the stands, robes flying out behind her. "Lily! Lily, where are going?" she heard Marlene call, voice distant, "Lily, I'm sorry, don't be mad, Lily!"

"James!" Lily shouted, jumping up and down and waving her hands as she ran, "James! I have to tell you something!" Students began to notice Lily – really, how could you miss a small red headed girl running down the stands jumping around wildly and screaming – and stared, some scared, but most amused. "James Edward Potter!"

Somehow James heard Lily's frantic screams – by this time she had reached the Quidditch Pitch and was running across the grass towards him. "Lily!" James looked at Sirius, horrified, "Lily! Get off the pitch!"

"Prongs!" Sirius was rapidly coming closer, black hair streaming out behind him, "Prongs, it's too late to stop, she's going to get caught in it."

"James! James you have to stop, I have something to tell you!" Lily was unaware of the boys panic and kept on racing towards them, neck craned upwards. "James, please, come down from there!" she thought she heard him say 'God you're fit'…but that made absolutely no sense whatever, she was actually starting to run out of breath and he was a wizard! Why would he be saying God –

- the next thing Lily Evans knew was she was waking up in the hospital wing. She blinked, confused. What was she doing here? How had she gotten here? And why did her whole body ache like this? She really hoped she hadn't passed out from the strain of running across the pitch because that would just be embarrassing. She wasn't the fittest girl in the school, but she was quite sure she could manage a five minute sprint without passing out.

"Lily!" Something warm and heavy landed on her bed and smothered her. "Lily, you're ok!"

The something warm and heavy smelt absolutely delicious. "James," Lily mumbled, trying to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling in her tummy, "James, get off me, I can't breathe."

James threw himself off the bed immediately and fell into the nearest chair. He looked, Lily decided, adorable, with his black hair messy and his glasses lopsided. "Are you ok?" he asked anxiously, running his hands through his hair, "Pomfrey said you'd be fine, but you can't trust that old bat. She didn't know what had been done to you till Sirius and I told her. Do you wanna know?"

Lily shook her head, "No." she said firmly, "No I do not want to know what happened. I'm sure you and Sirius had something to do with it and I'm just glad I don't have any lasting effects." She narrowed her eyes at James. "Right? Nothing permanent?"

James coughed and flushed a bit. "Well no, nothing permanent. She managed to get rid of it all a few hours ago." Lily nodded and closed her eyes happily. She really was very tired. "Lily." She opened her eyes as James began hesitantly, "Lily, what were you running onto to the pitch for anyway?"

"Come here." Lily commanded, smiling. A small smile flickered across the boys face and he stood obediently, going to her bedside. Lily reached up her hands and ran them through James' hair, tugging on it a bit before she let go. "You're mine" she whispered softly.

* * *

yah, by the end of this I had no idea how I was going to end this. so yes...that's it! haha. whoops...oh wells. the next one sounds fun! so I want to get started on that.

Not all the prompts will be with James/Lily at Hogwarts...just waiting for the right one before I move on. and look for some angsty ones too...not all fun and games in the world of Jily (my new name for them. it was either that for Lames)


	2. Shackles

**A/N:** hahaha! This one makes me giggle. Lily is so evil…but then again, so is Sirius. Poor poor James…//shakes head// anyways, just another one in the series! Feel free to review at any time

**Prompt 008 - Shackles**

She'd told him to lie down and to be quiet. So he had.

She'd told him to close his eyes and relax. So he had.

She'd told him to wait and be still – she'd be back as quickly as she could. So he had.

But now he'd been waiting here for what seemed like forever – in reality 10 minutes – but he was starting to get worried. Had something bad happened to her? Had she been captured? He hadn't heard anything or sensed any movement. Something was wrong, James knew it, and he started to sit up. "Lily?" he called out, "Lily, where are you?"

"James!" came her strangled reply, "James, lay back down. I told you not to move!"

"I know," he whined, "but that was ages ago and I'm bored now. Do we have to do this?" He struggled against the rope that held his wrists to the bedposts.

"James!" he heard her stomping around the room. "You said that Sirius suggested that our sex life was…well…boring!"

"Well actually Lils he said that you were too much of a prude to do anything more then just lie there and –"

"I remember what he said thankyou James." Lily interrupted coolly. He couldn't be sure, but he thought that she was moving closer, judging by the sound of her voice. "I'm insulted that Sirius would even suggest such a thing."

"Oh come on Lils," James moaned, "you know he just says that stuff to rile you up. Sirius knows full well what our sex…life…is…what? What I was I saying?" James broke off and tried to look innocent. He was finding it rather hard when he was blindfolded and shackled to a double bed.

There was silence – a very scary silence – but then he heard rustling. Sounded like Lily was moving towards the bed. "James," she whispered. He felt the bed depress as she climbed on and straddled him. "James, you weren't going to say that Sirius knows exactly what our sex life is like were you?" she ran a fingernail slowly down his chest.

James swallowed. "Well. Um. You see, I was going to say that, but I'm not sure you understand exactly what I mean by it."

"And what," Lily purred, kissing his tummy, "exactly do you mean by it?"

"Um, well you see Lily, dearest, I can't tell you exactly what I mean by it, but I can tell you what I don't mean by it. And I can tell you that Sirius and I do not meet up every week and go into explicit detail about the sex we have because that would just be wrong-" he squeaked when Lily ran her tongue over his nipple.

"I see," she murmured against his neck, "so what you're saying is that Sirius knows exactly what we do in the bedroom ever since we've gotten married?"

"Er –" James gasped and arched his back when Lily did _something_ with her tongue. Damn her, it was so hard to think straight when she was doing stuff like that, "Uh, yeah I guess you could say since we got married, but it would also be fair to say –Merlin Lily! – that it's been ever since the first time we shagged –"

"Ah." Lily's voice was low, seductive – Merlin it was turning him on. When did she ever talk like this? Who had taught her how to do that! "Well James darling," she must've gotten off the bed – her warm weight was gone from his chest – " I'm afraid that I simply must dash."

"Wha-? Lils!" James protested, trying to sit up. She really had made the knots tight. "Lily, where are you going?"

"Well I'm afraid I simply can't tell you where I'm going." James really wanted to know how she managed to sound frosty yet sugary sweet at the same time. Must be a female thing. "But I can definitely tell you where I'm not going to be."

James hesitated. Should he risk it? He wasn't entirely sure what was going on…but he was pretty sure that Lily was angry that he and Sirius had their little sex meetings. Well! They'd been a tradition since they were boys at Hogwarts together. She didn't really expect them to stop it, did she? Besides, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Except now she did know and from the sounds of it, it was going to hurt him more than it had hurt her. "And where is that going to be my darling Lily?" He tried to sound charming but James had the sinking feeling it had sounded desperate.

"Here with you!" she shrieked.

"Owe!" James shouted as something hard hit is stomach and then all he could hear was the sound of the door slamming and Lily marching off, muttering to herself. "Lily! Lily! Come back! Can you at least untie me before you go! Or give me my wand! At least put my pants back on me! LILY!" he roared, tugging at his bonds. "dammit woman! Since when have you been so strong!" James fell back from his half raised position, breathing heavily. He couldn't even look to see what time it was. Merlin knew how long he'd be stuck here for. Probably until Lily decided he'd suffered enough. Then she'd come back to laugh at him with all her female friends. Mary and the other girls. "Lily!" he tried one more time, holding the last syllable for as long as he could.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. It seemed like he'd been lying there for days. He was hungry, thirsty, his muscles were starting to cramp up and to top it all off he really really had to piss.

Hope came to him the familiar pop that signalled someone had apparated in. "Lily?" he said eagerly. She'd come back to him!

His hope was cut away cruelly from him when he heard the snigger. "Well, well, well. Looks like Mrs Potter was right when she said it'd be worth my time to stop by her bedroom."

"Padfoot." James hissed, "Padfoot, shut your mouth."

"Oh no Prongs," James could almost see the smirk that would be on his friends face. "You're the one whose blindfolded and tied naked to the bed. I don't think you should be telling me what to do."

"Padfoot," James pleaded, "doesn't our years of friendship mean anything to you? What about the brotherhood? Our bonds of love? We should be looking out for each other, you know, not laughing at the others misfortunes and the like. Don't you agree?"

Sirius' sniggers turned into outright laughter. "I wish I could help you mate, I really do. But this – this is priceless. Your wife really is one amazing bird."

"Does this mean you're not going to untie me?" James said sulkily. If his hands had been free, he would've crossed them.

"You have no chance of me untying you anytime soon. I think I might go get the other lads."

"SIRIUS!"


	3. Winter

Prompt 027: Winter

He was cold.

She could tell he was cold, because he was shivering. His lips were also appearing to be turning a rather dashing shade of blue. Lily actually found it quite pretty – she made a mental note of the colour so she could go find some eyeshadow in that shade.

" Stop staring at me Lily"

Lily started and felt a flush spreading over her cheeks. Curse her fair skin! "I'm not staring!" she denied, pointedly staring at a tree to the left of her.

"It's ok you know, I understand. I am exceedingly good looking." He was grinning widely.

"You're exceedingly big headed James, and I don't find that attractive in the slightest." She couldn't keep the amusement from her voice. She had decided some time last month that she rather enjoyed being civil with James Potter and that perhaps being his friend wouldn't be that bad. It wasn't because she had started to fancy him – even though Marlene insisted on waggling her eyebrows at her and writing out lists about Why Lily Marie Evans Was Undeniably In Love With James Potter, or 26 Reasons Why You Two Should Date.

"Denial is a horrid state to live in Lily my love." James began jumping up and down, rubbing his arms, " the sooner you admit you want to shag me, the sooner we can get started."

"James my dear, you're so cold right now I'm afraid that you're…Little James…wouldn't even be visible to the naked eye." She smiled at him sweetly.

James burst into laughter. "Ouch!" He held a hand over his heart, "I'm bleeding. Bleeding from your vicious words, they cut me deep into my soul."

"Oh shut up you giant prat." Lily muttered, rolling her eyes. "Why didn't you bring your robes with you?"

"Forgot." He shrugged and shuffled closer towards her, "I was busy with the boys in the kitchens…it's warm in there."

"Poor thing," Lily said sarcastically. "That's what you get for wasting your time when you could've been doing some study for the NEWTS."

James raised an eyebrow. " And what were you doing before this, Oh Miss Perfect Evans?"

Lily flushed again – curses! – and tried to avoid James' eyes. "Oh you know…doing very important things pertaining to studying and NEWTS and other…important…stuff…"

"You were picking on the first years again, weren't you?" amusement was dripping from his voice.

" I do not pick on the First years! " Lily's voice raised a pitch and her hands flew to her hips.

James shuffled a bit closer. "Lily, dearest, you tell them where all the trick stairs are and then watch them as they get stuck and laugh. I'm pretty sure that's considered picking on First Years."

Lily's blush deepened. " That's different…and don't change the subject." She ignored James' laughter and folded her arms. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer without your robes. You should go back and get them."

James shuffled even closer, bumping shoulders with the small red head. " I don't want to," he whined, " it's too far of a walk."

"We're standing 3 metres from the Entrance Hall."

"I'm enjoying the view?"

"You can't see anything but the lake – nothing you haven't seen before."

"I'm comfortable!"

"You're shivering so violently your teeth are chattering and your lips are blue. Oh, I mustn't forget to get that eyeshadow…"

"What?"

"Never mind," Lily blushed again – Merlin, does it ever stop? – " go get your robes! You haven't got one decent excuse not to."

James was silent for a few moments and he glanced at her shyly. She did look very cute, her hair flying every where in the wind, half her face hidden by her scarf. " I don't want to get my coat." James said firmly.

"Why?" Lily demanded, exasperated.

"Because, I'm with you." He grinned at her nervously, " and I'm having fun."

Lily laughed, and shook her head. "So cliché James." But he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks. "You'd rather freeze then ruin this moment? Of mutual teasing and banter?"

James nodded, "That's right Lily my dear. Wouldn't ruin it for anything."

"Your lame James Potter." Lily pushed him gently with her body, "but that's ok."

**A/N: **_it didn't quite go where I wanted it…and it got to the stage where I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so this is now a snapshot of Lily and James' friendship, before they started going out. Lighthearted and full of teasing )_


	4. Naked

Prompt: 017 Naked

It was something about the way she sat in front of the fire. He couldn't tell you why – maybe it was the way her back was hunched over, or how her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees, her red hair hiding her face – but he knew that she was miserable. Of course, it could have also been that her slight form was shaking with the sobs she was trying to keep muffled, or the fact that he could see the tears falling down her cheeks that tipped him off, but James liked to think it was because he loved her, and he just knew these things.

He had been watching her carefully all night from across the Common Room, watched as one by one her friends had gone up to her, sat next to her and tried to comfort her. Lily had ignored them all, withdrawing more into her self.

As Marlene had walked past him, on the way to the Girls Dormitory, James caught her attention by grabbing onto the hem of her skirt. Marlene turned to face him, frowning down at the boy. "What?" she demanded, pulling her skirt out of his grasp.

James hesitated, looking over at Lily, who was now staring blankly at the fire, cheeks wet with tears. "Is she – what's wrong with her?" he asked quietly, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

Marlene sighed and shrugged. "We're not sure. She won't tell us anything, but she got an owl this morning and –" she paused, and closed her eyes tiredly, " well, her mum has been really sick, with cancer –"

"Cancer?" James repeated, "is that like Dragon Pox?"

Marlene gave him an odd look. "No," she explained, "it's a Muggle disease that attacks your body. Lily's mum had a type of cancer that affected her bones, and it was basically eating away at her entire body. There isn't a cure for it, so she's been dying for a long time…" Marlene trailed off and sighed again, folding her arms.

James nodded in understanding. "So you think the owl was from her family?"

"She won't answer any of our questions," the frustration was clear in Marlene's voice, " and she just walked off after breakfast and skipped all her classes. I don't know what's wrong with her," she said quietly, "and I know Lily, she won't say anything till she's ready, and Merlin knows when that will be…" she sighed again, and threw her hands up into her hair. "I've got to go to bed, I'm really tired and she –" Marlene blushed, " I feel like the worst friend, but I can't stay up with her all night if she won't even look at me. "

James shook his head, still watching Lily. "Don't worry about it," he said softly.

Marlene stood beside him for a few moments, saying nothing, before she shrugged and started up the stairs.

James hardly noticed her leave, as he chose to concentrate on the small girl across from him. She was still staring at the fire, her face crumpled in sadness. James bit his lip. They had been getting along much better these past few years, forming what James was delighted to hear Lily describe "a really fun friendship", but he had attempted to avoid any deep connections with her because he knew that the instant they started confiding in each other, he would blurt out that he was still madly in love with her and wanted to – well lets just say it involved the broom closet and a few hours of privacy. He really did want to go over there and comfort her, but he wasn't sure if she would even let him come near – if she hadn't opened up to Marlene or Mary, what made him think she would even give him a second chance?

James chewed his lip, going through various scenarios in his head, trying to decide what to do. "Ah screw it," He muttered and got to his feet, making his way carefully over to Lily. He sat next to her, mindful that he didn't touch her physically.

"Hey Lils" he whispered, "what's wrong?"

She choked back a sob and shook her head fiercely, keeping her eyes focused on the fireplace.

James inched a bit closer, his leg brushed against hers gently. "Is it your mum? Marlene told me that she had cancer – I still don't really understand what that means," James said, watching her closely, "but she said it ate away at her body."

Lily's face contorted, with anger, fear or misery, James couldn't tell, but it was an improvement on the blank expression she'd been wearing all night.

James took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know if that's what the owl was about, but if it's about your mum, I'm really sorry." James hesitated, " I – I want to stay and be with you Lily, you know, make you feel better," James could feel a blush forming on his cheeks, " well as much as you can feel better on a day like this but if you'd rather me go, I'll go. I just, well I don't like seeing you so upset yeah? So just – just let me know."

He sat there and waited for her to respond for what seemed like ages, but apart from that one expression change she didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken. James felt his heart sink. He sighed and stood up, about to make his way up to bed, when Lily made a strangled sound and clutched onto his arm. James gazed down at her, shocked, and she looked up at him, her pale face red and blotchy and her eyes desperate.

"Stay," she croaked, and then cleared her throat, "please," she whispered, ' just stay –" she trailed off and swallowed.

James sat back down immediately and clasped onto her hand tightly. "Ok." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip. "My mum," she started, "she was so beautiful. And she was so proud when I went to Hogwarts and even though I know she wanted me to stay home with her and Petunia and daddy, she never complained." Lily took a shuddering breath and squeezed James' hand. "And now I've spent so much time away from her at school, " her voice began to waver, "and I miss her so much and I'll never be able to see her again because of this stupid illness and –" she burst into tears, " and I'm a witch and I should've been able to help her, but I was here all the time, worried about my marks and my stupid Head Girl badge –"

James grabbed her and pulled her towards him, crushing her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Lily cried and cried, gasping and shaking as she buried her face into his shirt, her fingers wrapped digging into his chest. James held her and rocked her gently, murmuring nonsense words in her hair.

She went quiet after a while, but James refused to let go of her and kept his arms wrapped around her possessively. Lily sighed, and shuddered, lifting her head and looking up at him, her green eyes huge in her face. "James," she said, "thanks."

James smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "You're very welcome," he told her and squeezed her gently.

**A/N**: This is dedicated to my beautiful friend, Jessica, who lost her cousin to cancer last year. I don't think I could ever even begin to imagine what it was like for her and her family, to lose someone so young and vibrant to a disease that slowly took him away from them, but this story is in memory of a young man I never had the honour of meeting.


	5. Fight

Prompt 016 - Fight

They'd had a fight. Again. Of course. She told herself she shouldn't really be surprised, that they had always fought and just because they were friends now (good friends too) and Head Boy and Head Girl together ( and doing a good job of that too, she might add) didn't mean that the tension between them would just evaporate. She had hoped. She was allowed to hope, wasn't she, that maybe they would get along better this year and she could convince herself that it would be ok for her to fancy him. Because she did. Of course. How could she not, Marlene would say if Lily admitted it (just because Lily hadn't admitted to fancying James yet didn't mean that Marlene didn't already know, but Lily liked her pride and decided to keep it for awhile longer), when James was so sweet, so caring, so funny, so talented, so smart…

And Lily would reply – so arrogant, so controlling, so self absorbed, he lacked all forms of modesty, he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, he seemed to take a perverse pleasure in finding her when she was in a horrible mood and annoying the hell out of her just to rile her up –

She found it rather disheartening that she could rattle off a list of his flaws without even thinking twice, but if you asked her to list why she actually liked spending time with him, she would pause, bite her lip and be unable to answer you straight away. It didn't matter though. She still liked him. Quite a lot. In some twisted sense, the fact that he managed to get under skin so much made her smug – it had occurred to her that maybe _this_ was why James had spent so much effort on annoying her during 5th year, but she didn't like to dwell on that time period.

So they had fought again and now she was sitting in an empty corridor somewhere that she fervently hoped would stay empty for awhile longer, staring moodily at the wall and chewing on her lip.

It had been a silly fight – it always was. She couldn't even remember how it started – for Merlins sake she couldn't' even remember what it was about, but she was furious. Anger and irritation still swirled in her tummy, but the dull sense of frustration and confusion had set in over the top. Why, why, _why_ couldn't he just prove to her that they would be a healthy couple? Why did they always have to fight? She wanted him so badly she would lay in bed at night just dreaming about the different ways he could ask her out, and she eventually had to stop doing that because when situations similar to her daydreams arose and they didn't play out according to her plans, she would be furious at James and they would, inevitably, fight. Fighting, Lily thought with a snort, she was so sick of it, the next time she even heard the word she would hex the person who said it.

--

She ended up back in the Common Room, sulking in front of the fire, her unfinished Potions essay in front of her. Her friends had come and gone, talked to her, recognized her mood and left her alone. So she had sulked, jumping from angry to glad they had left her alone, to miserable, to irritated and then straight back to being angry. She hadn't seen James all night – probably out gallivanting around the grounds with his imbecile friends, Lily thought darkly, pretending for a moment that she didn't like Peter, Remus and Sirius. As if thinking about him had forced him to pop into existence, the portrait hole swung open and James Potter himself clambered into view, knocking his head in the process. Lily forced her smile to turn into a frown and pointedly stared down at her blank parchment.

She heard him walking towards her, heard the sigh and could almost imagine him ruffling his hair in agitation. "You skipped the Head's meeting with Dumbledore," he told her matter of factly, " but don't worry, I covered for you. Told him you were really sick and needed to stay in bed. "He paused and added, "Though I don't really think he believed me."

Lily gave a sharp nod in response, refusing to look at him. She was angry, (or so she reminded herself) and if they couldn't stop fighting all the time, well then they obviously couldn't be friends.

James stood by her chair, silent. The urge to sneak a quick look at him to see why he was still there was growing to the point that Lily was about to cave when he sighed again and dropped something onto her lap. He stalked off, muttering to himself about crazy girls and their crazy thought patterns. Lily's gazed at the small folded piece of parchment which had thrown onto her lap and debated whether or not to open it. Curiosity got the best of her after a ridiculously short amount of time (she must work on her will power) and she unfolded it gently.

_You do know the only reason we fight constantly is because we care about each other so much right? Because we're so close we know what to say to piss the each other off? Because we're so comfortable with each other we can say exactly what we're thinking without fear for being judged? _

_Stop being silly Lily, we're perfect for each other. _

_Love, James_

**A/N:**aww abrupt ending, again, but I want to end it on the letter so that's how it ends unless someone else has a better idea (you should have all picked up on the fact that endings are my weakness by now). BTW, turns out prompt 16 is fight, not moonlight and moonlight is actually from another table all together O.o. So it's now my 2nd writers choice and I'll fix that little mistake up soon! Tell me what you guys think and enjoy!


	6. Intent

Prompt 049 - Intent

He did feel a tad stalkerish. When Remus had asked him where he was going, he had blushed, stammered, ran his fingers through his hair and the knowing look Remus had given him was enough to send him out the Common Room muttering under his breath.

Sirius had laughed, calling, "She doesn't need another stalker Prongs!" as James had disappeared down the portrait hole.

This of course insulted James greatly – for he wasn't a stalker and it wasn't in the slightest bit creepy. He needed to go to the library and look for a book, didn't he? And he needed to go right now because the essay was due in tomorrow, wasn't it? He repeated these comforting words to himself has he made his way towards the library, hands clammy and face pale.

It wasn't until he was actually in the library, sitting in the table behind her that he felt a teensy bit stalkerish (oh ok, a lot stalkerish, but he wasn't going to admit that because then he'd have to go do something else and stop staring at her and she was just so _pretty_) but he pretended that the traitorous thought hadn't crossed his mind and carefully opened the thick book he had in front of him. He didn't even bother pretending to read the dusty pages, and instead just concentrated on examining the small girl in front him. She was all big green eyes and freckles, her auburn hair tied up in a hasty ponytail as she frowned down at the book in front of her, nibbling on the end of her quill in concentration. With a small sigh she threw the quill down on the table in front of her and stretched her arms out in front of her small body, arching her neck back tiredly. She rubbed her eyes, took her hair out, shook it, pulled it back up into an equally messy ponytail as the one before and resolutely picked up her quill, glaring down at the text in front of her.

James watched this all, a small smile crossing his face. She was so adorable.

Lily abruptly froze and spun around in her chair, eyes falling directly on James. James also froze and blushed a mortifying bright red, caught in his stalkerish actions of gazing lovingly at Lily Evans.

"Potter?" she said incredulously. "Are you actually in the library?" she gave him a suspicious glare, "…studying?"

James gaped at her, all conscious thought fleeing from his brain. All he could think was "Merlin's pants she's actually talking to me and I've just been caught staring at her in the library like some kind of pervert, she's never going to say yes now."

When James didn't answer and just continued to gape at Lily like he had been stunned, Lily began to get worried. "Well, you are studying aren't you," she questioned, nodding at the book open in front of him, "what subject are you preparing for? It isn't Transfiguration is it?" she asked brightly, hope blooming on her face, "as much as I hate to admit it, you're rather brilliant at it and I really do need some help with it…" she trailed off as James just continued to stare at her. "Potter?" Lily asked slowly, "Potter, are you quite alright? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Suddenly James shook his head and grinned, "It was a lovely day outside, wasn't it?" his voice was chirpy and a tad loud – Madame Pince shot them a warning glare from her desk – "perfect for flying."

Lily stared at him.

"I know you don't like flying Lily, but it really is a wonderful experience," he babbled on, Remus' advice running through is head (why don't you try holding a conversation about something you can both talk about, instead of just staring at her and when she catches your eye, grinning at her stupidly. She's going to think you're an imbecile if you keep on doing that) "with the wind in your hair and everyone below you, it's like freedom – "he stopped and blushed, noticing the puzzled expression on her face, "or," he abruptly changed subjects, "how is your family? Is your mother as pretty as you, because if she is I better not meet her because I'd just snog her right then and there –" James clapped his hands to his mouth and made an odd mewling sound. Did he just say he'd song Lily's _mum_?

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Did you just say you'd snog my mother Potter?"

Yes, James conceded, he supposed he had just that, but he thought he might get away with denying it. He shook his head, the blush deepening.

A smile appeared on her face, but a frown then replaced it as she gazed at him sternly. Her green eyes twinkled at him though. "You are the oddest boy I've ever met Potter." She turned back to her books briefly before looking at him over her shoulder, "and you better stay away from my mother."

James groaned and buried his face in his hands.

--

"And then," Lily said, dissolving into giggles, "he said he'd snog my mum if she was as pretty as me."

Marline and Mary burst into laughter. "He didn't!" Marlene exclaimed, slapping her leg. When Lily nodded, Marlene started laughing even harder. "What an absolute prat." She snorted, shaking her head. 

"I thought it was rather cute," Lily admitted, turning a delicate shade of pink, "I mean, how often to you see James Potter getting flustered." She hesitated. " I think he was going to ask me out."

Marlene and Mary exchanged a look. "Well would you have said yes?" Mary asked, raising her eyebrow

"No!" Lily squeaked, her cheeks flaming. Marlene gave her an incredulous look. "Oh ok, maybe." Marlene snorted. "Oh alright yes!" Lily cried, blushing even harder.

Mary giggled as Marlene rolled her eyes. " Lily has a crush!" Marlene sung. "Lily has a crush, Lily has a crush –"

"I do NOT!" Lily protested, glaring at the girl, who now had Mary joining in on her song. The two girls danced around Lily.

"Lily's got a crush, Lily's got a crush, Lily's got a crush!"

_--_

_Two weeks later James Potter hung Severus Snape upside down and exposed his underwear to everyone. He finally managed to muster up the words to ask Lily out. She said no. Lily decided right then and there that she didn't like James that much after all. _

**A/N: **Set in the 5th year, right before OWL's, if that isn't obvious enough. Not much to say really…just decided to right this at about 8am this morning…yeah! Enjoy


	7. I Know

Prompt 56: I know

"Marlene's a nice girl, isn't she?" James asked, not looking up from the notes he was taking.

"Mmmhm," Lily agreed, crossing out a name on the prefects roster in front of her. Ursula had a Charms Club meeting that night so she couldn't do her patrol duty, but who could take her place…Lily chewed on her lip as she ran through the list of prefects.

"She's really pretty too, have you noticed?" James continued.

"Oh yeah, I s'pose," Lily shrugged, shuffling the parchment on the desk around, "she has gorgeous eyes - have you seen the task list Professor Dumbledore gave us, I can't spot it anywhere –"

James handed her a thick wad of parchment wordlessly.

"Ooh thanks," Lily snatched it out of his hand and rifled through it, "look!" she exclaimed, face lighting up, "we've almost finished, I can finally go to bed –"

"I fancy Marlene." James blurted out, a determined look in his hazel eyes.

Lily dropped the stack of papers she was holding.

"Sorry?" she squeaked, eyes wide with shock (or perhaps horror)

"I – I fancy Marlene!" James repeated, his voice a tad loud. "Yeah. I think she's a real nice girl and she's pretty and…" he trailed off. "Yeah." He finished lamely and looked back down to his work. "Just thought you should know."

"Well – I don't –"Lily took a deep breath. "That's lovely James. Have you got any spare ink?"

James nudged his ink bottle towards her, refusing to look in Lily's direction.

"Thanks." Lily muttered.

Almost half an hour passed before the silence was broken by James requesting Lily pass him his Transfiguration text book, which she had borrowed the other day. As she handed it to him, Lily said in as casual tone as she could manage, "I used to fancy you."

James' Transfiguration textbook hit the desk with a dull thump.

Lily blushed brightly and suddenly found her skirt to be intensely interesting.

James gaped at her, his eyes wide beneath his glasses. "What?"

"I used to fancy you!" Lily snapped, mortified that she'd said anything.

"When?" James demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into his chair, glaring at Lily.

"Fifth Year." Lily mumbled.

James gaped at her. "But – but I asked you out in fifth year!" James spluttered, utterly baffled.

"I know!" Lily answered, blushing furiously.

"And – and you said no!" James continued, looking, Lily thought, rather adorable in his confusion.

"I know."

James continued to mutter under his breath, shaking his head every now and then and shooting Lily angry looks. Lily decided that it might be prudent for her to finish up her work as quickly as possible before James exploded – though she didn't really understand why he was so worked up about it, it was, after all, 2 years ago.

A few minutes later James said, mimicking Lily's tone from before, "I never fancied you."

Lily froze, the report she was writing for Professor Flitwick forgotten. James was still staring at his text book, head bent forward, fingers nervously drumming on the table, refusing to even glance at her.

"I _beg_ your pardon?" Lily said, one hand clutching at the table edge tightly.

James' eyes flickered to Lily's face before resting back onto the table. "I said I never fancied you."

"You asked me out." Lily said flatly.

"I know." James replied, imitating Lily's tone from before.

"You chased me for more than half of 6th year, claiming that I was the only girl for you."

"Yes, I did." James told her, finally meeting her eyes. "But I never fancied you."

"I see." Lily said quietly. She brushed her hair out of her face and fixed James with a beady glare. "So, what you're saying, James, is that you asked me out in 5th year, you followed me around like a puppy for most of 6th year and you didn't fancy me."

"Yes," James said, "that's exactly what I'm saying."

James was watching Lily warily. Over the past few years, he'd observed Lily quite closely and he'd come to recognize the warning signs of a Lily Explosion. They didn't happen very often, but when they did, people ran for cover and hid until the recipient – normally James – had been destroyed. He took careful note of the red blotches on her cheeks, the way her knuckles were going white from clenching onto the table so tightly and the slightly wild look in her green eyes and decided he should get out of there.

He started gathering his stuff, trying to shove it into his book bag as fast as possible. Lily watched him, her eyes narrowing.

"So was it all a joke to you?" she exploded, leaping to her feet.

James gaped up at her.

"All that time, all those times you said I was beautiful and funny and smart and perfect, was it all a lie? Was it just some elaborate prank that you and Sirius came up with? To humiliate me? Because I was friends with Severus? Is that it James?" Lily towered over James, her face red with anger, hands on her hips. "Please, enlighten me, because I certainly can't think of a reason why you'd act like you were head over heels for me for years just to tell me one night that you never actually fancied me!"

"Um, well – "James stuttered, but Lily cut him off with an impatient flick of her hand.

"No, actually, don't bother! I don't want to hear your excuses. I can't imagine why you do it and I don't' really want to know. It would just hurt me more – " her voice quivered, "and I don't want to be hurt by you anymore than I already have. I –"

"Oh come off it Lily!" James interrupted, irritated. "You could at least give me a chance to explain before you start making wild accusations. "

"WILD ACCUSATIONS!" Lily shrieked, "They're not wild when they're based on fact, you prat! I don't want to give you time to explain ANYTHING! You pretended you fancied me when I really did fancy you, and you made me believe that maybe I did have a chance with you after all and that you weren't just – just out for a lark or whatever it is you want to call it – and then when I actually start to trust you and allow myself to think that maybe you might want to go out with me again you go and – you go and –"She was so furious she couldn't even get her words out coherently.

James' mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I FANCY you, you imbecile and I was hoping you'd ask me out or at the very least SNOG me, but that's too much to ask for, isn't it, since you never really FANCIED me in the first place and you really like MARLENE, so why don't you just go and SHAG her –"

Lily's tirade was cut off by James' mouth covering hers.


	8. Veneer

Prompt 036 - Veneer

James swallowed and tried to slick down his hair one last time. A quick glance at his reflection in the window told him that his attempts were useless – his thick black hair was still sticking up all over the place. Groaning, James took a deep breath and straightened his glasses. It was now or never.

She was sitting by the fireplace, a book resting in her lap. She looked adorable as she nibbled on the end of her quill, forehead furrowed in concentration as she carefully turned the page. Her friends were mysteriously absent – not that Lily Evans was the type of girl to be surrounded by her friends at all times, but at this time of the night, they were usually doing their homework together, whispering and giggling softly.

James didn't stop to wonder where they were or question this rare opportunity that had been given to him. He was a boy who wasn't afraid to step up to a challenge, a boy who didn't pass up chances and he was a boy who was sweating because he was about to ask a pretty girl to Hogsmeade.

He could hear Sirius and Peter sniggering behind him, and Remus trying to shush them, to give him some support, like good friends should, but he ignored them – he was a boy on a mission.

He marched determinedly over to the fireplace, his carefully constructed speech running through his head and when he finally reached the small girl, he felt like he was ready. She looked up when James's shadow fell over her, her eyes wide.

"Lily Evans," His voice cracked.

Lily giggled.

James blushed.

He cleared his throat and tried again, "Lily Evans –" the words died in his throat. What was he supposed to say again? He'd had it all planned out, how he'd tell her that she was beautiful and that James was the only man who would be able to take care of her way she deserved and she'd sigh and fall into his arms and they'd snog like they did in that magazine Sirius had shown him. It would be brilliant. But his traitorous mouth instead spewed out "I uh – well you – I mean to say that – you and me – I thought that – since you're so pretty – and I am – well I think you're really nice and – your hair is like blood –" at this Lily's eyebrows rose and she stifled another giggle, "and I just – wantedtoknowifyoudgotohogsmeadewithmethisweekend." James finished and blushed a bright red.

Lily was also blushing – well at least he hoped it was a blush and not an angry flush – and she stared down at her book, her small form shaking. "Potter...I'm sorry, but well…no. "

James's mouth dropped open. She said _what_? That was NOT how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to fall into his arms and snog him senseless! "But...why?" James blurted out, shocked.

Lily closed her book with a decisive snap. "Well," she said, "You're rather rude, you disrupt classes, you're always mucking about with your friends, you don't finish your homework, you can't take anything seriously, you're always pranking people and to be honest, some of those aren't very funny, you bully my best friend but most of all; I just don't like you."

James felt his whole world come crashing around him. She didn't like him? She didn't _like_ him? What kind of – who on earth – why wouldn't she – what complete and utter bollocks!

"Well I was only joking anyway," James sniffed, "I wouldn't really want to ask out a swot like you."

Lily's eyebrows shot up in outrage and James, smirking, stormed off.

He told his friends that he didn't care; he laughed and agreed when Sirius said that she wasn't worth it anyway and when Remus patted his back comfortingly, James shrugged him off and told him that he wasn't serious about her anyway. Lily Evans was just a swotty boring know it all who had no friends because she spent all her time in the library or with Snape. He wouldn't _really_ waste his time on her.



When Hogsmeade weekend came around, James was as excited as ever. No matter that the stuffy _Perfect Prefect _Evans wasn't going to come with him – it's not like he wanted to hold her hand or anything anyway. When he saw Lily happily making her down the stairs laughing with Mary and wrapping her scarf around her neck, however, his heart sank. She had rejected him. In front of everyone. _She didn't like him_.

He spent the next 30 minutes huddled under his bed, covered by the invisibility cloak, ignoring the boys as they stomped round the dormitory, calling his name.

"James you giant girl, if you don't stop being a berk we'll miss out on all the good stuff at Zonkos!" Sirius yelled. He waited for a few more moments before snorting. "Fine! Don't come to Hogsmeade, I don't care."

The door slammed shut.

"I don't know what he's playing at," James heard Sirius mutter, his voice gradually fading as they made their way down the stairs.

"Leave him alone Padfoot," Peter said, "Lily broke his heart –"

"Did not!" Sirius scoffed, "he never really liked her anyway.."

He didn't come out from under the bed for hours, his mind endlessly repeating _but most of all; I just don't like you _and his heart sore and heavy in his chest.

* * *

**A/N: **and I'm back! I leave for 3 weeks and suddenly Fanfic net has upgraded...spiffy! I love the beta reader option! anyhoo, hopefully I'll be writing much more fan fic...hope you enjoy this ficlet guys. thanks for putting up with my extended absences, it really means alot to me.


	9. Spaces

027 – Spaces

She had read in a book like that life was like a game of chess and had thought it awfully cliché. That was, of course, before she saw a game of Wizard chess and realised that, in fact, life could be a little like chess – if you weren't quick enough, if you weren't smart enough, if you didn't plan far ahead enough you were going to get clobbered by another playing piece and dragged off the board.

Or in her case, if you weren't quick enough, if you weren't smart enough, if you didn't plan far ahead enough, the boy who you had finally decided to admit that you fancied was going to lose interest in you and it would simply feel like you had been clobbered to death and dragged off a board.

She lost her chance – she supposed it was only fair, in some twisted way, since she'd had the opportunity to throw herself at him for almost 3 years now. It was horribly ironic that the very day she had gathered enough courage to make a flirtatious pass at him (and she knew that, with him, that small gesture would be enough. He would know what she was really trying to say)he would announce that he had taken a sudden fancy to Laura Fitzpatrick.

The space between them had never been so large.

A/N: Ok, so it has been a rather large time since my last update...but I have a sudden urge to write again :) I can't promise anything, but updates shall be forthcoming!

As always, reviews would be lovely.


	10. Breakable

**Prompt 26: Breakable**

_A/N: Just a quick one before you start. This isn't a future telling story – Lily hasn't seen the future here. This is a fic about Lily in her most vulnerable moments. Longer explanation afterwards._

The hardest part is knowing that she's going to die.

Oh she pretends, like they all do, that there's hope, that this new plan of Dumbledore might actually succeed. She plays along with the rest of them, laughing, talking about what they'll do after the war is over, how nice it will be to visit Diagon Alley again without seeing shadows in every corner. But she knows.

The nights James aren't at home she spends curled up in the large bed with Harry clutched to her chest as he sleeps, sobbing. She can't let James see her like this, he needs her to be strong. She is the optimistic one, she is the bright eyes, the smiles, the gentle words. She is the flashing temper that explodes when someone suggests they might not make it.

James pretends as well. James pretends that he is the strong one, that he is still believing for victory, that they can beat him. She sees the brittle smile, the hurt and fear behind his determination, the hollowness of his laughter. She sees the way he watches Harry as he starts to crawl, as he says his first word, as he gurgles and laughs. She knows that wistful smile, that bittersweet love, the ache of loss. She feels it too. If James knew that she too was slowly crumbling, he would break.

It gets harder when they're forced into isolation. There aren't any more missions or fights to help prolong the false sense of purpose. There aren't any more communications from the outside world, except a rare visit from Dumbledore. They have placed all their hopes, their loves, their future, into the hands of a small boy with a nervous laugh, the same boy who used to hide under his covers whenever there was a thunderstorm.

She feels sick.

James insists it was the right thing to do. It will burst out of his mouth while they're washing up. "It was the right thing to do Lil," he say, swallowing and not meeting her gaze. He'll mutter it after they make love, when they're giving Harry a bath, when Harry started to take his first tentative steps. She doesn't believe him.

By now they're all pretending.

She sits cross legged on their bed, Harry and James playing downstairs with the toy broomstick. She hears a strangled yowl, a loud crash and giggling and knows she should go down there shortly. Instead, she is flicking through the empty pages of the photo album Alice and Frank got her and James when Harry was born. The first few pages are full of photos (Harry's first bath), locks of hair (Harry's first hair cut), filled in answers (Harry's first word – mama). She turns to the page set aside for "Harry's First Day Of School" and feels the tears well up. This page will always stay empty. She knows.

It's Halloween and she is sprinting up the stairs, Harry screaming for his Dada over her shoulder. She hears the laugh, the crashes, the shout of pure rage and anguish from James. She knows he's left his wand on the couch. that there's no hope for her or Harry, but she pretends it will ok.

She's gotten so good at pretending through out this war.

_A/N 2: I was having a discussion with a friend (my unofficial Beta) about this fic and she raised some good points._

_1. I believe that Lily is a fighter. I don't think that she accepted death per say – I think that when it came time to fight, she fought and she fought gladly. But I also believe that there were moments where she wasn't able to be strong and unbreakable any more and that's what this fic was about._

_2. If you've ever been in a situation where you desperately want to believe that everything is going to work out ok and you put on a brave face, you still fight to the very end, even though deep down inside you KNOW that it's not going to be ok…this is what this fic is about_

_3. About the Secret Keeper thing – I don't think Lily wanted Peter to be their Secret Keeper, but I think that James insisted. Remus and Sirius were always going on about James considered it the height of dishonour to mistrust a friend and I think James would be blinded by that and agree to Sirius's "great plan"._


	11. Hold

**Prompt 007: Hold**

The first time they held hands, they were walking to Charms.

His hand captures hers, big, warm and calloused. Butterflies erupt in her stomach and a warm glow slowly spreads from her middle to the tips of her toes. She smiles at him, shy and pleased. He grins down at her, delighted and slightly disbelieving.

She can't remember which class she's going to. She doesn't remember which corridors they walked down or who they spoke to on the way. She doesn't know how she got to be standing in front of the classroom door, her small hand still clasped in his. All she knows is that his hand is slightly sweaty, much, much larger than hers and that she'd be happy to hold it forever.

_A/N: I just had an urge to write a sweet little drabble about Lily and James. I'm quite proud of this, so let me know what you guys think! _


	12. Lost

Please Lily," he begs her, holding onto her limp hand, "just come with me. It won't be as bad as you think, promise. Just one date. One date."

She sighs, exasperated, embarrassed for him, horribly guilty that she'll crush his heart again. "James, _no_." She watches as the smile drops from his face, his eyes dim. "I don't understand you!" she cries, wrenching her hand out of grasp, "You keep on asking me out, no matter how many times I say no...sometimes I'm so mean to you..." they both know that she's thinking about 5th year. "I just, I sit there and I struggle to come up with any decent reason why you would do this to yourself."

She isn't expecting an answer. She isn't expecting the sudden look of determination in his face, the bashful smile. She's startled when he runs his fingers through his hair (it's déjà vu almost, watching his hand ruffle the thick black mess of hair, but it's different this time, it's James not Potter) and laughs, shrugging. "If I stop asking, you won't ever have the chance to say yes." He gives her a lopsided smile and her heart flops over. "For when you change your mind."

Any quick retort she might have said fades from her lips when their eyes meet. The honesty, the tenderness, the hot possessiveness, the understanding takes her breath away and she suddenly feels very small and very very stupid for all the things she's done to him.

"What if I don't change my mind?" she asks quietly, not meeting his steady gaze, eyes focused somewhere slightly to the left of her feet.

He grabs hold her hands again, holds them tightly and she looks at him, close to tears. "You will." he assures her, so very serious, "and I'll wait for as long as I need to." he hesitates and then gently brushes her hair behind her ear. "You're worth it."

"James," she whispers, unable to meet his eyes, unable to look away, "No one is worth that." she pulls her hands out of his grasp again and starts to back down the corridor. "Especially not me."

She turns away from him, confused, trying so desperately to understand why he cares for her so much. It scares her, terrifies her, that someone could feel so intensely for her. She was only 16. He was only 16. How could she possibly give herself up into that uncertainty, let herself go willingly into such a absurd situation, when the risks were so, so high. She knew, deep down, that if she said yes, if she let James sweep her away, she would lose herself to him, give herself to him completely. He would demand nothing less than all of her and she would willingly hand it over and she would be shattered if he hurt her. She would not let that happen.

"Lily." She pauses, looks over her shoulder, knows it's stupid, knows it's a mistake when his fierce gaze catches her, holds her. He looks so young, so impossibly young standing there, his hazel eyes bright behind his glasses, fists clenched at his sides. "You're worth it." he repeats.

She's already lost.

_A/N: I'm not...I'm not sure about this one. It's midnight here and I've had a long day at work and have been out with friends, but the idea came to me in the shower and I just had to get it out...it wouldn't let me go! I might come back and fix it later, when I'm more awake, but let me know what you guys think of it... _


	13. Noise

Lily laughs as James pulls out a guitar. "You play guitar?"

James blushes and shuffles his feet, embarrassed and unusually shy. "Well, sort of, my Mum plays and she showed me a little – what?" he demanded, noticing Lily's amused expression.

"Nothing, nothing," she snorts and is unable to hold back a giggle. "It's just funny thinking of a Pureblood witch playing guitar."

James shrugs and absently strums a chord, resting the guitar on his knee. "She picked it up in the 60's when she was pregnant with me. She noticed Muggles were playing it all the time and was curious…" he smiles at her, bashful and completely adorable. "Can I play you something?"

They're sitting in the Common Room, surrounded by other Gryffindors, none of which are paying her and James any attention. In their semi-secluded corner, Lily cross legged on the floor and James on his armchair, they could be by themselves. They're not, as Lily is painfully to be reminded.

A slow smile spreads across Lily's face. "Yes please!" she is delighted and pleased and touched that he would want to sing her a song. It's sappy and clichéd and so utterly romantic that Lily is melting on the inside.

James grins back at her and resettles himself, placing the guitar just so. He clears his throat and starts. It's a simple song and Lily is enchanted and charmed by the sure movements, the way his eyes are focused on his left hand as he changes chords, smiling when he flicks them to her every now and then, winking at her.

But then he starts to sing. And that is when Lily is painfully reminded that they are in fact, not alone in the Common Room and that there is a crowd of Gryffindors who are hearing James make that awful, awful noise.

Her mouth falls open and she struggles not to clap her hands over her ears. She hears someone say "What the bloody hell is _that_?" before they realize it's James Potter; Quidditch Captain, Head Boy and Awful Singer and a hush falls over the room.

James is happily warbling on, either not noticing or not caring that he is horribly out of key, out of time and his voice cracks whenever he tries to hit a high note. Lily is unable to take her eyes off the boy in front of her, horrified that a person with such a lovely speaking voice – so smooth and deep – could so bad when singing.

As she watches – and tries her hardest not to listen – Lily thinks that this most definitely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. She ignores the groans and the rapid emptying of the Common Room as the other students escape and instead lets the soothing sound of his guitar was over her and hopes that the grating of his vocals isn't going to permanently damage her ears.

Nothing in their relationship is conventional, and she isn't surprised when it's as her boyfriend is totally mangling one of her favourite songs with his ridiculously bad voice (and completely oblivious to this fact) that Lily realizes she loves him. Bad voice and all.


	14. Smile

It's Transfiguration and James is idly flipping through his textbook. He shuts the textbook with a groan and leans back in his chair, hands resting behind his head. His gaze inevitably falls on Evans. She's sitting in front of him, next to Alice, and her head is bent forward as she takes notes. She pauses every now and then to look up at McGonagall, who is now standing by her desk and demonstrating correct wand movements for the spell they're learning.

This is dead boring, James thinks, enjoying the way Evan's red hair has started to come lose from her pony tail. It makes her look more relaxed, like she's just come back from a good snog. He immediately starts to imagine what it would be like to snog Evans and is uncomfortable to realize that it's a bit more exciting then it probably should be. Sirius hasn't stopped teasing him since he found out about his "schoolgirl fancy" three weeks ago and has taken to singing childish songs whenever he and Evans have a conversation. This makes Evans furious and she's started to avoid him outside of class. The memory of the look of embarrassment and anger on her face just before she stalked off, leaving Sirius singing "Evans and Prongs, sitting in the tree" as everyone in the Common Room laughed, makes him pissed off at his best mate all over again and he punches him has hard as he can in the arm.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelps, head jerking up from the desk he was napping on. "What was that for, you tosser?"

James opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by McGonagall's cool voice. "Mr Potter, Mr Black. If you can't keep your squabbles to yourself, you can work them out in detention with me this afternoon. See me after class."

Sirius shoots James a foul glare and mouths "I'll get you back later, wanker," before turning back to the turtle which has been placed on his desk by McGonagall. He gives his wand a lazy flick and it turns into a miniature jewelry box.

James gives Sirius the finger and faces the front again, startled to see that Evans has turned around in her chair and is watching him. His hand flies to the back of head, making sure that his hair is messy and sexy (surely if she notices how good looking he is, she'll agree to go out with him). He grins as suavely as he can and gives her a slow wink. "Can't keep your eyes off me, eh Evans?" James is proud at how low and manly his voice is. No other 15 year old has a voice like that.

Evans rolls her eyes and turns away.

James panics. He's lost his chance to wow her with his stunning conversational skills and his mind races as he tries to think of something to say to her. Inspiration strikes – all girls love compliments. "Hey Evans," he says in a low whisper, "your arse look absolutely smashing today. You should think about wearing short skirts all the time." James sits back with a smile. Perfect.

Evans, however, doesn't look as pleased with his compliment as he expected and he watches with unease as her back stiffens. She shoots him a murderous glare over her shoulder and tugs her skirt down as far as she can. "Pervert" she hisses.

Sirius is sniggering quietly next to him and James shoves him, satisfied to see him fall off his chair and onto the floor with a loud crash. Sirius is glaring at James and he smirks, enjoying the giggling from the rest of the class. Evans must know how funny he is – don't all girls want a boyfriend who's funny? Look at how everyone's laughing, how could she not realize? He sneaks a glance at Evans, but she's not laughing. She's staring at Sirius in what he hopes isn't concern (if Evans fancies Sirius, he'll beat the crap out of the bastard), her mouth twitching. She catches James' stare and quickly rearranges her face into a disapproving frown, but not quickly enough to hide the grin that was forming.

James sits back with a smug grin, crossing his arms over his chest. Sirius is still on the ground, furious, calling James as many names as he can think of and McGonagall is shouting at the both of them for disrupting her class and for their blatant disregard for safety, but James couldn't care less. He just made Evans smile. He's so in.

a/n: my rather dodgy attempt to enter the mind of a 15 year old boy…I'm not too happy about the opening paragraph, but you know. Hope you guys enjoy!


	15. Fish

"Oh Merlin," Alice groaned, pretending to shield her eyes. "Why do people always think we _want_ to see them going at it like monkeys?"

Lily eyed her friend suspiciously. "This isn't some attempt to get me distracted from the game right? Because I'll have you know I'm the undisputed Uno champion of Hogwarts and I won't be beaten by mere trickery and deception."

Alice snorted, bring her cards closer to her chest. "You're only the undisputed champion because Uno is a dodgy Muggle game that no one else wants to play." She winked at Lily, enjoying the outraged expression on her friends face. "Besides, why would I lie about two idiots snogging? Have a look for yourself if you don't believe me." She gestured vaguely to the left of her, near the fireplace.

Lily rolled her eyes and obliged her friend, scanning the Common Room for the offending pair. She found them and, as suspected, they weren't snogging wildly. They were simply sitting on one of the couches, legs touching, and heads close together as they whispered. The boy had his arm draped around back of the couch, his hand brushing against the girls shoulder and Lily smiled, touched by the casual intimacy of the moment. She was trying to place the girl, not recognizing the long blonde curls, when the boy glanced over at the portrait hole, face in full view for a few seconds.

Lily froze. She had been hit with a jinx. She must have been, because nothing else could explain the sudden sinking feeling in her tummy, the bile rising up in her throat or the way her face flushed red. She must have been hit with a jinx, because why else would she be jealous, horrified, humiliated and _upset_ that James Potter was cozying up to blonde haired girl. "Is that – why is – _who is that girl?_" Lily hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously, Uno cards tumbling out of her hand as she formed a fist.

Alice stared at Lily in shock. Her friend was getting redder by the second, her fists clenching and unclenching by her sides and she was giving the two people on the couch the darkest glare she had ever seen Lily make. She followed Lily's glare to James Potter and who she presumed to be "that girl". Alice frowned. "I have no idea who that girl is, or why she's in our Common Room, she's definitely not a Gryffindor." Lily answered with an inarticulate sound, steam practically coming out of ears. Alice shot Lily a smug look. "Jealous are we?" Alice was much more amused at this situation then a good friend should be and was looking forward to using this opportunity to rub Lily's feelings for James in her face as much as possible. She was thoroughly tired of Lily denying that she fancied James Potter and was determined to make Lily realize what she was missing out on.

The furious expression dropped off Lily's face and was replaced with one of horrified shock. "I – _jealous?_" she spluttered, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Jealous of who? Who would I be jealous of? Why would I be jealous? What's there to be jealous of?" She narrowed her eyes at her sniggering friend and willed her blush to fade away. Maybe her body would finally listen to her after months of tormenting her with butterflies, sweaty hands, flip flopping stomachs and a thumping heart, all brought on by the presence of one James Potter.

Alice was bent over from the force of her laughter, struggling to keep her giggles to a polite volume. "You're – "she snorted and Lily bit her lip to stop the smile from forming. "You, Lily Evans," she managed to gasp out between giggles, "are so head over heels in love with James Potter, it's not even funny."

Lily huffed and glared at Alice, not willing to deny her friends accusations. With a sinking feeling in her tummy and a pink tinge spreading over her cheeks, Lily finally admitted defeat and nodded glumly. She buried her head in her hands and groaned. "Why Alice?" she moaned, giving into the melodrama she thought she rightly deserved, "Why would this happen to me?"

Alice tried to stifle her giggles in an attempt to console her best mate. "Oh Lily," Alice comforted, patting the distraught girl on the back, "it was bound to happen. And there's nothing _shameful_ about it. Potter is a good looking bloke, he's charming, funny, smart, athletic, loyal, and obviously very devoted to you –"Alice broke off, looking thoughtful. "Maybe I should go after Potter, he's a right catch."

Lily uncovered her face and glared at Alice. "Don't you dare. He's _mine_."

Alice gaped at Lily before bursting into fresh giggles, eyes full of mischief and delight. Horror dawned on Lily's face as she realized what she said and she moaned, burying her face in her hands again. "All right, all right," Alice held her hands up in front of her, "I'll stay away from your man, just promise not to hurt me."

Lily gave Alice her best withering glare and she chucked a handful of Uno cards at her still giggling friend. "I'm glad you enjoy my pain so much." Lily muttered darkly, her mouth starting to curve into a smile. How could she stay depressed when Alice was practically rolling around on the floor in laughter? "What am I going to do now that Potter clearly has himself a girlfriend? "She jerked her head in the direction of Potter and his "friend", lips puckered in distaste.

"Maybe you can storm over there and demand that tart get away from your man and then snog James passionately." Lily's mouth fell open and she started giggling along with Alice, horrified at both the image that gave her and the fact that she was seriously considering it. "Or you could sashay around and try to seduce James…you know," Alice demonstrated, leaning forward so her cleavage was visible and pursing her lips while fluttering her lashes, "like that."

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed, giggles exploding into full fledged laughter, "you look like a drunk fish!" Lily's laughter became slightly hysterical when Alice smacked her face with a cushion from a nearby armchair. The girls laughed until tears formed in their eyes, clutching at the tummies and rolling around. The laughter would subside into giggles before one of them would mutter "drunk fish" and the laughter would start up again, much to the frustration of the other occupants of the Common Room, most of who were trying to do homework.

As James and his lady friend made their way past the two hysterical girls, Alice managed to gasp out "Oy Potter, you aren't by any chance attracted to fish are you?"

James gave them a quizzical look, wondering why that statement would make Lily both blush a bright red and burst into loud giggles. "Er…no, I can't say that I am," he answered, taking a hesitant step towards the exit, "but if I change my mind, I'll let you know." For some reason this set the girls off again and, shaking his head, James left them by the corner, the blonde haired girl trailing after him, hands tightly clasped.

As soon as James and his girl stepped outside the portrait hole and into the corridor, they dropped hands and leapt as far apart as possible. "I am _never ever_ doing that again!" The girl said with deepest disgust, taking out her wand and waving it around her body. Her face shimmered before disappearing to reveal a scowling Peter Pettigrew.

James scowled back at him, wiping his hand frantically on his pants legs. "Your breath stinks Wormy, what did you have for dinner?"

Peter ignored James and joined him in wiping his hand, desperate to remove any and all traces of James' sweat. "Could your hand get anymore sweaty?" he accused, "you better work on that before you try holding Lily's hand or she won't be able to stop from chucking up."

"Oh shut it you ponce. The stupid plan didn't' even work, she wasn't jealous at all."

"Yeah, I'll tell you why it didn't work? Because it was a _stupid_ plan!" Peter replied scathingly. "Making me look like a girl and getting all cosy with me in front of everyone? Yeah, great plan mate, I'm _surprised_ Lily didn't come over and demand that I get away from her man before snogging you passionately. Why do you always pick me to be the girl when we do this kind of stuff?"

"Because you're good at acting like a girl," James snapped, "make it look really natural." The two boys glared at each other.

Peter finished wiping his hands off on his pants and gave James the finger before stalking off down the corridor, calling over his shoulder, "Yeah well the next time you want to try to make Lily jealous, get Sirius to dress up as a girl. He's got the hair for it."

"Tosser." James muttered, considering sending a hex his way but decided against it. He had, after all, done James a very big favor. Sirius had laughed in his face when James had tentatively suggested the idea to him and Remus had just stared at him until James had backed away.

All that trauma, James thought with disgust, for absolutely no results. Lily hadn't become jealous at all.

_A/N: This was actually supposed to be a serious foray into the first time Lily realises' that she's jealous of James Potter and his mysterious girlfriend, but as usual it degraded into me giggling myself silly over the idea of Peter having to pretend to be a girl so that James could attempt to make Lily jealous and then, as if that wasn't bad enough, I decide to inflict the dorkiness and stupidity upon the rest of you poor readers. I'm apologizing now for the lame jokes, but I have a lame sense of humour and have no qualms about forcing it on other people. Embrace it ;)_


	16. Outsmarted

_**A/N: I have an "important" announcement at the end of this fic! **_

Lily watched with avid interest as James shouted at the three boys standing in front of him. "NEVER IN ALL MY TIME AS QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN HAVE I EVER SEEN SUCH AN AWFUL DISPLAY!" James' hands flew to his hips for a second before he seemed to realize what he did and they fell to hang limply by his side. "THAT WAS RUDE AND UNCALLED FOR AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANYONE ON MY TEAM DOING THAT EVER AGAIN! IS THAT CLEAR?" The boys agreed frantically, refusing to meet James' angry gaze. "Good." His voice dropped to a normal volume. "Go get changed then." He watched them scurry off, a small frown on his face. After making sure they'd actually disappeared into the change rooms, James turned to start packing up the rest of the Quidditch equipment.

Lily was deciding if she should go up to him now and let him know about the Prefect meeting or if she should simply meet him back at the castle – she didn't know what had happened to set him off like that, but perhaps it would be best to wait for his temper to simmer down – when a hand fell heavily on her shoulder.

Lily startled and turned around to glare at the great git that had nearly given her a heart attack – Sirius Black. She should have known. He was giving her a sympathetic and knowing smile. "Don't worry Evans," he said, patting her roughly on the shoulder, "you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Wha – what do you mean?" Lily was flabbergasted.

"Oh come on," Sirius snorted, taking his hand off her shoulder to cross his arms in front of his chest. "You're face is flushed, your breathing heavily – "

"Because you scared me witless!" Lily interrupted with a hiss, resisting the temptation to wallop the boy over the head with her book bag.

Sirius ignored her and continued with his explanation, "you're all wild around the eyes AND I just witnessed you staring at James for an extended period of time, practically drooling with lust."

Lily gaped at Sirius, at a complete loss for words. He did not just say what she thought he did.

Sirius sighed. "I understand. You were turned on by James' little hissy fit." He said this in an exaggeratedly patient tone, eyes kind. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," he continued, either not seeing or not caring that Lily's face was getting progressively redder, her eyes starting to narrow, "we've all had to deal with it at some stage in our lives. James is a ridiculously good looking bloke – "Sirius' speech was cut short when Lily gave into temptation and smacked him over the head with her book bag. He yelped and gave her an injured look, pouting. "What was that for?"

"Black – you – I can't believe – oooh!" Lily's face was red from anger and humiliation and she was breathing heavily, glaring at the boy in front of her. Sirius didn't look the least bit contrite and instead dazzled her with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to kill you." She threatened in a low tone, slowly advancing towards Sirius.

Sirius held up his hands in front of him, trying not to laugh. "Look, Lily, you should just stop being stubborn and admit that you fancy my good mate James. I'm not a complete idiot – " Lily snorted at this and Sirius glared at her, " – AND I've seen the way you watch him when you think we're not paying attention, the way you laugh at all his jokes now – and they're not funny, believe me – the way that you two actually have conversations. Besides, you two were gone for hours last night." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Lily huffed and rolled her eyes. "Firstly, Black, you are an idiot. A flaming idiot. Secondly, I don't _watch _James, I'm not some stalker, I certainly don't laugh at all his jokes, only the funny ones and of course we have conversations, we're Heads together, it's only inevitable that we have some form of prolonged interaction."

"Fine!" Sirius exclaimed. "Fine! Ruin all my fun, I was just trying to help a mate out you know. James has been after you for so long." he hesitated and shook his head. "He really likes you Lily, you have to believe that."

Instead of the scoffs and rolling eyes that Sirius expected, Lily fell quiet and studied Sirius. He started to feel a bit uncomfortable when she put his mind to rest by beaming at him. "I believe you." she laughed at the stunned expression on his face, and started off towards James, who was leaning against the changing room wall, watching them. "Oh and Sirius," she called over her shoulder, a mischievous smile spreading across her face, "in case you were wondering, James and I were gone for hours last night because we were snogging in the empty Transfiguration classrooms."

"WHAT?" Sirius roared, watching in disbelief as Lily took off at a run towards James, laughing in pure delight and mischief. She launched herself at James, who had stepped forward with a lunatic grin on his face and they fell upon each other, kissing hungrily.

Sirius' look of shock and disbelief quickly turned into one of horror and disgust as it dawned on him that he was watching his best mate get thoroughly snogged by a girl. A girl that had just outsmarted him. "Bloody Evans," Sirius muttered darkly and stalked off, leaving the happily occupied couple behind.

_A/N: This was a birthday present for my best friend, beta and fellow fan fic writer Jess. She actually ships R/Hr but I was too scared to ruin them for her…HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB!!_

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: In the spirit of giving and Christmas, I have decided that I will accept requests for fics for the month of December **____** I can't promise that they'll be posted soon (I'm going on a 2 week holiday this Friday) but they will get done. If you're interested in this, please PM me with your request and I'll get back to you! The only "rule" is I don't do smut and I don't do slash **____** Apart from that, everything else is open! **_


	17. Seeds

_**Seeds – Brooke Fraser**_

They lay on the grass, her head resting in the crook of his arm, one hand splayed across his tummy. They're star gazing, marveling at the beautiful simplicity of the night sky, stars twinkling back at them. The grass is prickly and cool beneath their bodies, but they don't mind. He moves his hand to caress her round stomach and they share a sad smile. The end is coming, the war is growing, resistance is breaking, and here is a new life, waiting to be born. She places her hand over his and they turn their gaze back to the sky, forgetting, if for only a moment, about the death and fear and panic and instead dream about their baby, make plans for his future (and he'll, of course, have a joint 1st birthday with Neville) (He'll be a famous Quidditch player) (He'll be fantastic at potions). They choose a star together, name it after Harry and hope that he won't fade.

_A/N: I saw this challenge that looked really interested – you put your iTunes on shuffle, and for the first 10 songs that popped up, you wrote a drabble based on that song. You only had the length of the song to write. Of all 10 drabbles, this was the only one I liked. In the spirit of the challenge, I haven't edited it, except for spelling errors. I _might_ post the other 9, but I doubt it, they were actually rather embarrassing. Seeds is a lovely song, and you guys should all go listen to it now. _


	18. Keeping Secrets

"And another thing I don't understand," Lily fumed, arms crossed over her chest, "is why he insists on never doing his homework till the last minute! Has it ever occurred to him that if he actually started his essays a little earlier, he might not have to stay up till 3am in the morning the night before doing them and then be tired the next day and nap through the Prefects Meeting? _Maybe_ if he actually had a decent work ethic and some sense of personal responsibility he'd get things done on time and not ruin my plans. If only – "

"You do realise you've been talking about James for the past fifteen minutes, right?" Remus interrupted, grinning. Lily gaped at the boy sitting across from her, impressive rant rudely cut off. "And all I had asked was how your Potions assignment went? And before that, you explained to me, in great detail, exactly how James had acted like a prat in Charms, which, I have to remind you, I was there for. And before that – "his voice rose to cover Lily's protests, "you wanted to discuss 'what exactly that messy haired imbecile' meant when he said that he thought you hair looked nice when it was pulled back like that." Lily subsided, blushing furiously and refusing to meet Remus's amused gaze. "Essentially, for the past forty minutes you have spoken about nothing but James, no matter how many times I tried to steer the conversation away from him." He paused for dramatic effect and said in his most casual voice, watching Lily closely, "If you don't want people to know that you fancy him Lily, you might want to think about talking about someone – or something – else once in a while."

There was an explosion in the form of a small red headed, furiously blushing girl as she, hands on her hips, told Remus exactly _how much_ she didn't fancy Potter and exactly _how much_ she didn't appreciate the unfounded accusations and exactly _how much_ she'd appreciate it if Remus said absolutely nothing about her feelings for James and let the silly boy go on completely oblivious to the fact, because at least that way she could keep a small semblance of her dignity, as we all knew there was no way James would ever stop gloating about how she had finally fallen for the "famous Potter charm".

She ran off in such a hurry, claiming an urgent need of the loo, that she didn't see Remus point out that said boy was currently standing by Lily's recently vacated armchair and had, in fact, been standing there for long enough to hear Lily's declaration of how much she'd appreciate Remus not telling James that she fancied the pants off him.

"Was that – did that really just – Lily _did _say that she –"the stunned expression on James' face melted into a huge grin and he looked as if all his birthdays had come at once. "I have the best timing in the world" James announced, turning his bright grin to Remus. Scrap that last observation, Remus thought, he looks like someone has smacked him over the head with a large stick and has given him a slight concussion. But, he amended, studying the goofy smile, it would have been a stick that causes extreme delight. A happy stick, Remus concluded.

"I'm going to go find that girl and snog her for all she's worth." James announced to the world at large, a determined glint in his eyes. "And then gloat for all I'm worth." He then raced out of the Common Room, letting out a whoop and a cheer as he went; grinning at the startled looks people gave him as he flew past.

"Well," Remus said to the empty chair before him, "at least I won't need to over exert myself to keep that little bit of information secret."

_a/n: short and sweet! this was inspired by one single line in another fic I was reading and then this just burst out onto a word document and had me giggling the entire time I wrote it. It's very rough and hasn't been beta'd, so excuse any mistakes, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! _

_Also...I hate to be a review whore, but they really do make my day! So please review _


	19. Broom Cupboards I

"I can't believe you got me into this Potter."

James wriggled and grinned. "You love it."

He didn't need to see her to know that Lily was glaring at him magnificently. "I don't."

"You do."

"I do not Potter!"

There was a brief silence before James started sniggering. "Just admit it. You've dreamed about this."

"Oh sure," Lily scoffed, "my dreams are full of you and I being locked together in a broom cupboard because you're completely useless with magic."

"I knew it." James was undeniably smug. So smug in fact that Lily felt that it would be remiss of her not to get rid of the smirk that was most definitely on his face. "Buggering hell Evans!" He clutched at his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Do you even know what sarcasm means?"

"Sure." James shrugged.

"Then why do you never get it?"

There was another silence when James scowled. "Can you stop feeling me up please? Just ask next time you want to touch me."

Lily instantly stiffened and tried to edge away from him. "It's kind of hard to not to touch you when we're stuck in the smallest room in the entire school!"

James' retort was cut off when the door was flung open and light flooded into the room.

"Well, well, well." Sirius and Peter smirked at the pair. "Look who we have here."

Lily and James froze, looking remarkably like deer's caught in headlights. Though, Sirius supposed, it shouldn't really be that much of a shock since James was well...Prongs.

"It's nothing Black." Lily was bright red and she pushed James' hand off her shoulder.

"Right."

"No really! We were talking...no arguing...well Potter was being annoying and then he...the broom closet...it was open and he tried to do something...we ended up in here...NOTHING HAPPENED!" Sirius raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"All right then."

He and James shared a smug smile. Lily looked at Peter desperately but he was too busy lounging against the door frame to notice or care.

She turned to James and gave him an expectant look. A look that said "tell your barmy mates the truth so I can keep my dignity." A look that James was so tempted to succumb to. She was so adorable, with her big pleading green eyes and her pouting lips. But he was a boy. A teenage boy. And a teenage boy did not say that he wasn't making out with a hot girl in a broom cupboard.

"Evans. Please. You already said you dreamed about being locked in a broom cupboard with me." He waggled his eyebrows at the horrified girl and winked. "There's no point lying about it anymore – you can't keep your hands off me."

Lily stared at first James, then the still smirking Peter and Sirius and let out a frustrated scream. "I hate you ALL!" she pushed past the two boys lounging in the doorway and stomped away, muttering under her breath.

A/N: Just something cute I thought of the other day. I imagine them to be about 14/15, probably before James really started to fall for Lily and was still an arrogant smarmalot. Review please!


	20. James Potter: Sex God

"I am a Sex God."

James announced this to his mates and then struck a suitably sexy pose, waiting for the exclamations of agreement and swoons from the several nearby girls. When no exclamations or swoons occurred, James frowned and struck an even more (if you could believe that was possible) sexier pose. This somehow-defying-all-rules-of-logic sexier pose also conveniently stuck his arse in front of Sirius' face.

"Why the hell are you waggling your arse in front of my face?" Sirius snapped, shoving James out of the way. "I'm trying to play a game of chess here."

"Well _I'm_ trying to announce my new found status as Sex God." The capital letters attached to the title were implied in James' superior smirk and flick of his hair.

"Prongs, no one cares." Peter hadn't even looked up from the game board during the exchange, moving his knight with a smug grin. The knight proceeded to bash a poor pawn to pieces. "Stop molesting Sirius so can make his next move. Not that it will help," Peter leant back in his chair with a satisfied smile. "I'm two steps away from total victory."

That was Peter Pettigrew's idea of trash talk.

"Shove it up your arse Pettigrew."

That was Sirius Black's idea of playful banter.

"Come on guys! Aren't you the least bit curious about why I'm a Sex God?" James cocked his hip out to one side, placing his arse in full view of Sirius' face again.

"Potter." Sirius spoke very slowly, as if to a stupid three year old. James was quite used to hearing people speak to him in this tone. "If you do not remove your arse from in front of my face within 3 seconds, I will do something to you so horrendous you won't be able to move for weeks. Weeks I tell you. We'll see how much of a Sex God you are when you don't have your -"

"All right, all right," James quickly removed his offending appendage and grinned sheepishly. "I might have had too much sugar at lunch. Also, I'm high on life and my sexiness."

Peter and Sirius snorted. Mary McDonald, sitting on a couch nearby, giggled. Some random 3rd year bloke started out right laughing. James scowled. "I'm sexy dammit!" When he had no other response except for more laughter, James glared. "Where's Moony? He'll pretend to care long enough for me to explain why I'm a Sex God."

"If you're really a Sex God, prove it." This ultimatum came from Peter, who was smirking.

James spluttered. "You can't _prove_ that you're a Sex God, bloody hell, how would you even begin to do something like that? What, do you expect me to have sex with all the good looking birds in the school? I mean, I'll do it," James added, winking at Mary who rolled her eyes in response, "if it's a sacrifice I need to make for my reputation.."

"Don't be daft James, as if you could get one girl to shag you. Just convince _her_ to snog you and you'll be good."

Peter was pointing at Lily Evans, who had just entered the Common Room. She paused in untying her scarf, as she couldn't help but notice that everyone in the Common Room was grinning at her. It was rather unsettling. "What?" she demanded, blushing.

James grinned. "Lily Evans!"

"What?" Lily repeated, eyeing James warily. He strode towards her, arms held out as if he was expecting a hug. She saw Peter and Sirius laughing silently, clutching at their sides. She looked back at Potter, who was now winking at her. She groaned. Why was it always her?

James paused and struck a pose. It was the most ridiculous pose she'd ever seen in her life. Peter was now gasping for air, red in the face. "Lily Evans!" James shouted, casting a dramatic look slightly to the left of her face.

"Potter, why are you thrusting your hips towards me?" Lily took a careful step backwards, concerned for her safety.

"Lily, never fear! You'll no longer have to try to contain your lust and desire for me. I can only imagine how difficult it has been for you, forcing yourself to not jump me as you so obviously desire. "He held his arms out widely and waggled his eyebrows at a stunned and slightly nauseated Lily Evans." You have my permission to snog me now."

Unfortunately for James, he had shut his eyes in anticipation of the forthcoming snog from one Lily Evans. This meant that, while the rest of the Common Room (including the rapidly declining Peter Pettigrew, who was now laughing so hard he was in serious danger of peeing his pants) could see the large textbook hurtling towards James' face, he couldn't. It came as a rather unpleasant surprise, then, when instead of feeling Lily's soft lips against his own, there was instead the dull pain of a text book smashing him in the face.

"Bloody hell woman!" James clutched at his cheek, eyes now fully open and aware of the look of murderous fury on Lily's face. "You couldn't just say no, could you?"

Lily harrumphed in response and flounced up the stairs. James glared after her, muttering to himself. Sirius and Peter - and the entire Common Room populace, to be honest - were laughing and rolling around on the floor in mirth. Lily paused half way up the stairs and flashed James a cheeky grin. "You know what the really sad thing is Potter? If you'd only said please, I would have happily snogged you." She winked at the stunned James and disappeared up the stairs, swaying her hips as she went.

James gaped for one agonizing moment before springing into action. "PLEASE LILY! PLEASE SNOG ME! PLEASE!" He shouted this at the bottom of the staircase, ignoring the giggling and hoots of laughter around him.

Later that night, as James lay in his bed, a horrible suspicion dawned on him. He had just begged a girl - Lily Evans, true, but still a girl - to snog him for 20 minutes. Very loudly. In public. He had a feeling that he had been duped. As if the sinking feeling in his stomach and the hot flush of embarrassment had called it into existence, a piece of parchment appeared on his chest. James opened it warily.

_Dear James (aka Sex God)_

_Consider yourself dethroned._

_Lily Evans (Reigning Sex Goddess)_

* * *

_**WAVES FRANTICALLY!* Hallo guys! I'm sooo sorry that i've been lax in updating lately, firstly I started a new job and lost all my work in progesses. Then my laptop went on the fritz. Then my interwebs went on the fritz. Then I felt horribly guilty cause I couldn't do the Xmas exchange on and felt like a loser and didn't want to update. eek! So much stress ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this little ficlet. Unsure of when it's set...maybe 6th year? I'll be posting another story sometime this week! xx Frankie**_

**p.s be darls and review? :D**


	21. Maturity

"Alice, this is horrible." Lily Evans was curled up in a ball in the corner of the train compartment acting, in Alice's' opinion, melodramatic. "Why do I do these things to myself? I just couldn't help myself. I had to fall for James sodding Potter."

Alice continued flipping through her retrieved Witch Weekly magazine. The magazine had been flung to the floor in a fit of excited squealing with Lily had first announced that she had finally fallen for the "famous Potter Charm". A few rounds of smug "I Told You So" dancing and one too many victory air pumps later the excitement had officially worn off. Alice scowled into her magazine. For the past fifteen minutes her best friend had been moaning about her general misfortune. Topics covered had included how she had been made Head Girl (clearly Dumbledore had lost his mind from stress and old age, because didn't he know she was _hopeless_?), why she had been hopeless enough to take up NEWT Transfiguration (you know I'm rubbish at that subject Alice, why did you let me choose it?), the woes of having a sister like Petunia (I really can't stand her and her whale of a boyfriend. I was so close to hexing them both into oblivion this summer!) and, the most covered subject, why she fell for James sodding Potter, why it was a bad idea to fall for James sodding Potter and why was he made Head Boy or further proof that Dumbledore was off his rocker.

"Lily. This isn't like you." Alice said firmly when she came to the rather annoying conclusion that she would need to perk her friend up. "You don't normally give into defeat and mope about like a tosser. Chin up girl!" Lily peeked out from her under arms. "You're Lily Evans! You're Head Girl! You fancy James Potter! You. Are. Better. Than. This." Alice paused. "And it's bloody annoying to hear you whine about it."

Lily laughed sheepishly. "All right, I'm sorry. I went a bit mad there for a while. The stress you know." Alice nodded and smiled encouragingly. Lily sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Right. This silly whining is getting me no where. Professor Dumbledore hasn't gone off his rocker. He made me Head Girl because I have the ability. James isn't the same twat he was in 5th year - that's why he was made Head Boy. He's no longer a bullying git. He takes his school work seriously. He doesn't mouth off as much to the teachers. He doesn't strut around the school like he owns it. He's…he's matured."

"Yes! Exactly!" Alice grinned at the now revived Lily. "See, I told you everything…" She trailed off when the bizarrest…thing…shot past their compartment. Alice blinked.

"Was that…James?" Lily breathed, stunned.

"Why did he have bunny ears?"

"Why was his hair pink?"

"Was he carrying a _shoe?"_

Suddenly James' grinning face appeared at the compartment door. He beamed at the two girls and waved jauntily. His hair was indeed pink, he was sporting a fetching pair of bunny ears and there was a shoe clutched in his hands. "All right Lily? 'lo Alice. I'd stay and catch up but I've got to find a hiding place for this shoe before -" he cut off when there was an enraged bellow from further down the carriage and a flash of ominous red light. "Oops too late!" He winked at Lily. "Better go, but I'll see you at the Heads Compartment soon yeah Lily?" He then took off at a run, a furious Sirius Black zipping past a few seconds later.

Alice and Lily looked at each other. Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I fancy that barmy idiot!"

Alice patted her shoulder and snickered. "There there Lily. At least he's matured."

_A/N: BAHAHA. this little idea came to me today at work and I had to write it down! I love the idea of Lily starting to fancy James because he's matured, then telling all her mates this and then having James act like a 5 year old, making her look stupid. Why has James got Sirius' shoe? I have no idea. Hope you guys enjoyed! _


	22. Pick Up Lines: Not Only For Muggles

"Lily! Lily!"

Lily sighed and slammed her book shut. She was really not in the mood for Potter's stupidity today. Not only did she have a Potions essay to finish, she had twenty Arithmancy problems to complete, a diagram for Herbology and she still needed to practice her Vanishing spell. "What is it Potter?" The glare she sent his way would have been enough to deter a normal person, but James Potter was anything but normal.

James, who had appeared suddenly next to her chair, looked very worried. "Lily, something terrible has happened." He got a quirked eyebrow in response and an unimpressed snort. "I think…I think you've Imperiused me, because I'd do anything you'd ask me."

Lily blinked before spluttering; "WHAT? Potter! I would _never_ use an Unforgivable on you, how could you-" she broke off as she noticed the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. Her own eyes narrowed.

James held his hand over his heart. "My heart feels like it's been splinched when I'm not with you." He couldn't quite control his grin now and his puppy dog expression was wavering. "Without you, Lily, I feel like I'm in Azkaban and Dementors are sucking away at my soul!" He announced this loudly enough that the group of girls next to Lily and James turned to look at them, giggling.

"Potter!" Lily hissed, bright red. "Shut up!"

James, not surprisingly, completely ignored Lily and instead spoke even louder. "When I use the Patronus Charm, you're my happy thought."

"Aw!" One of the girls who were giggling spoke up. "That's so sweet!"

"Don't encourage him!" Lily glared at the group of girls but it was too late, James had perked up at the approval and was getting ready to deliver another line.

"I'll try something a little different this time," James announced to the growing crowd around them, "since sweet doesn't impress Lily very much." Lily paled when she realised where this would lead. "You know how the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor?" James ignored Lily's muttered "Unfortunately." and continued. "I think it was because I also have a large sword." He winked at a horrified Lily and grinned as the Common Room erupted into laughter. "Lily, you didn't use the Petrificus Totalus spell on me did you? Because you're making me -"

Lily leapt to her feet with a shriek. "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE POTTER OR -"

"Or you'll what?" James interrupted, reverting back to his puppy dog face, "Crucio me? It's too late, every second I'm without you I feel like I'm being Crucio'd."

Lily gaped at James, unable to hear his next declaration over the hoots of laughter coming from those around them. Lily whipped out her wand and aimed it between his eyes. "One more word," Lily snapped, "and I'll hex you, I will."

"No need." James grinned lazily and winked at some girl next to him. "I'm already under your spell."

Something inside of Lily snapped and she decided that hexing James wouldn't be nearly satisfying enough. She stayed long enough to ensure her Potions text book was flying towards James Potter's stupid face as planned and then stormed up the stairs towards the Girls Dorms. She had almost made it to the top when she heard a faint "Can I visit your Restricted Section tonight Evans?"

_A/N: Short and sweet! My friends and I joined a group on Facebook that was full of bad Harry Potter pickup lines and we were posting them to each other on Facebook and having a good old laugh. I then thought, "I could so see James saying these to Lily" and viola! This fic was born. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R!_


End file.
